


Happy Family

by family functions (familyfunctions)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, happy family AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/familyfunctions/pseuds/family%20functions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few short tumblr prompts. Chapter 1: Anakin asks Obi-Wan to babysit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Family

“Think of them as two tiny padawans–two tiny mes.” 

“If you think that that’s supposed to be charming and convincing then you are very much mistaken.” 

“You don’t have any missions right now…”

“I have meditative leave…I know that you don’t like meditating, but I’m sure you know that it will be impossible for me with two tiny ‘yous’ around,” Obi-Wan said sternly, but there was a twinkle in his eye, and Anakin already knew the answer was yes. Obi-Wan adored the twins. 

“Leia’s in a no-no phase and determined to wrestle anything that breaths, and Luke needs to finish his vegetables before he gets treats. You’re not allowed to induct my children into the Jedi order either.”

“Oh drat, that was my master plan.” 

“It’ll be okay with them at the temple?”

Obi-Wan waved his hand. “There are some perks to being on the council. One of them is that it’s infinity easier to sneak in pets.” 

“I really appreciate it.” 

“Perhaps I can civilize them. I failed with you.”

“Ha, ha. I’ll drop them off tomorrow morning.” 

“My regards to Padme.”


End file.
